Myriad Dreams
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: 100 to 1000 Words apiece, each standalone chapter features a new theme, pairing, character, quote, or prompt. All genres, All characters, All pairings. *Open to Requests, Any Suggestion Welcome. Chapter 3: "Control" Marik is not immune to the force of attraction, even if what he is truly attracted to is the idea of control. Thornshipping (Marik x Anzu) by Request
1. Crystal Tears

**Introduction**: Hello FanFiction! Many Authors have at least one story like this. I'm joining the crowd. Each chapter in this story will be anywhere from 10 to 500 words, and will feature a new character, pairing, idea, concept, genre, or theme. What this theme, idea, etc. is is open to suggestions. If you have a request, feel free to leave it in a Review or PM me. Happy Reading!

* * *

Title: Crystal Tears  
Character: Yuugi  
Episode: Season 5 Finale

Word Count: 140

* * *

Surrounded by familiar faces, and I feel so horribly alone.

So empty.

_Don't leave me. _

Eyes burning, stinging. It is everything I can do to hold back the tears that are threatening to betray me. And as I stand there, as I watch you take in all that has happened, I realize that I am horribly selfish. I know. I _know _I am…

_I need you._

And that's why I force a smile—a smile that feels so weak and afraid—to my face.

Because, if this is the last time you ever see me (and at this I almost cringe as something in me breaks, threatens to fall apart) then I at least want your last image of me to be a good one.

So I smile.

Crystal tears begin to fill my eyes.

And I let you go.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Afraid of the Dark

Title: Afraid of the Dark

Character: Ryou  
Time-Frame: Post-Series

Word Count: 381

* * *

His dreams are dark and red and full of fire and he wakes up to the sound of screaming.

His hand frantically searches in the dark, until finally he finds the switch, and he can't turn it on fast enough. His room is flooded with light, and although he is blind and his eyes burn with pain, he keeps them open wide.

A figure perches on the edge of his bed, a pale figure, hair ice-white; and eyes, cold, flat, staring straight ahead.

"_Afraid of the dark, Yadonushi?" _the figure hisses, slowly turning its gaze on him. Slowly it smiles, and it's like nails on a chalkboard, setting teeth on edge, and tremors rolling down his spine.

The figure stands, turns.

He tries to speak, to move, but he is frozen, and his voice is mute.

The figure approaches him. Gold gleams on his chest, burning with light, cold as darkness.

Panic, loathing, fear—no—_terror, _grip him, and he is suffocating.

Then the figure is in front of him. It pushes him back against the wall, palms against the walls on either side of him, caging him. Its eyes are a red so dark it's nearly black, gleaming, staring daggers into him.

He can't escape, there's nowhere to run.

It laughs softly, breath ice cold, leans in and whispers slowly in his ear, _"You can't run from the other half of your soul, Hikari." _

He closes his eyes, the fear, terror, panic drowning him, and he's powerless and weak and pathetic and small and—

His body jerks, and he wakes to the sound of screaming. Only this time the screams are his own. He sits up, gasping. He can't get enough air. A hand lifts to his chest, feeling deep beneath thick silvery scars, the rapid beating of his own heart.

His room is dark.

No one sits on the edge of his bed.

"Ryou," murmurs a young woman sleepily. She slowly sits up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, "What's wrong?" She asks with a yawn, wrapping her arms around him.

Ryou takes one of her hands in his. "Nothing," He lies, using every ounce of will his has to stamp out the fear eating him from inside, "Nothing" He says again.

"It was only a nightmare."

* * *

Review Please!


	3. Control

Title: Control

Pairing: Thornshipping (Y. Marik x Anzu M.)  
Time-Frame: Season 3, Episode 38  
Dedication: PandaTeddyClaws

Word Count: 757  
Note: It's a bit longer than my allotted 500 Words… Oh well.

* * *

"You made a mistake coming here," You growl, laughing darkly. Step forward, you see the thinly veiled fear in your Creator's eyes, and you let your sharp gaze skim this new body he has inhabited from top to bottom.

A _girl_.

Your Creator, willing to stoop so low, is more desperate than you thought. Possessing the body of someone so weak and powerless… It's pathetic.

The girl is one of the Pharaoh's friends. The only female of the group. You'd never given her much thought. She was just another human, not any of your concern, unless she got in your way.

Well she's in your way now.

The gears in your mind start turning._ Destroy her_, you think. Eliminate your Creator, and make a blow against your enemy as well.

Two birds with one stone.

You lift your Item, your weapon and power, and press it beneath the girl's chin, enjoying the way she lifts her head, the way the muscles of her throat contract as she swallows in fear. Something flashes through her eyes, and you smile. Your Creator may be holding the reins, but there's a part of the girl still in there, watching, helpless and afraid and wholly unable to control her surroundings.

There's something addicting about that.

It's a whole new breed of control.

You find yourself stepping closer, and she backs away, until she's against the railing of the duel tower, and her hands grip the sides, white knuckled, shaking. Her cloudy eyes—only half alive—never leave his face.

"Nowhere to go," You smirk, "And it's a long way to the bottom."

Wind gusts around you, pushing at your thick cloak and lifting her hair in a chestnut halo around her face. The girl looks over her shoulder, over the edge. Then she looks back, and, despite the fear, there's a hint of defiance on her face.

And in this human body, something lurches, a strong carnal urge to drag her away from the edge and against you. Feel her small fragile form in the circle of your arms, so _breakable_. Press your lips to hers. Taste her tongue. Exercise that control that you can sense at your fingertips.

Will you allow her to live…?

Or will she die here on this tower?

The choice is yours.

"That body doesn't belong to you," The girl, her voice filled with his Creator's undertones, says coldly. She is tense, her body coiled tightly, and you recognize that your Creator is biding his time, waiting for you to relax, to let your guard down. Your Creator, in this young woman's body, is going to attempt to escape.

_Fool. _

There can be none of that.

You're not done with her.

"That's rather ironic coming from you," You laugh darkly. And without warning you hook one of your Item's golden wings behind the girl's neck and drag her towards you. She tries to hang onto the railing, but your Item digs into her skin. In pulling away she risks impaling her own throat.

That would be a shame.

Only inches from you now, her every movement resisting. Her defiance only increases how much you crave the idea of controlling her. Your every instinct is driving at you to eradicate your Creator and claim this girl for yourself.

"The Pharaoh will defeat you, and you will lose everything," Your Creator hisses, his words dripping with loathing and disgust.

You chuckle, lean in, gaze narrowed, closer and closer, until your lips are brushing hers as you hiss, "I think not,"

There is a moment of stillness, of utter silence, and the wind howling around you, gazes locked, lips touching, both breathing, neither making a sound…

And then you release her.

Her eyes are wide in shock, and the cloudy film that is his Creator's consciousness fades from them. She stumbles away from you, slowly at first, as though waiting for you to grab her. When you don't, she runs to the elevator, fear lending her speed. She glances back only once. And you see in her doe's gaze, in the flush on her cheeks, that she remembers that brief brush of lips. Almost a kiss…but not quite.

You and she are not done.

And then she is gone.

You grin, fold your arms, and consider how to make your Creator disappear. He has been a nuisance for long enough, his lack of existence not a deterrent to his antagonist habits. Though the body he once inhabited belongs to you now, still he puts himself in your path.

But here it ends.

Harboring himself in this girl will simply not do.

He is in the way of what you want.

Control.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for Reading, Please leave a Review! **

**If there is something that you'd like to see a short blurb of writing on, a thought/prompt/pairing/quote/etc., leave it in a review, and I will strive to write it. ~Angel**


End file.
